moons_of_olympusfandomcom-20200215-history
Cassius Clay
Casssius Clay '''is the only known surviving member of his family. Born on Hypnos, he currently owns and runs a small bar on Bacchus by the name of Apocryphon where he is the only bartender. He is a former higher up in the security department of Helios Corporation but left the job 4 years ago. Appearance Born with a rather plain brown hair and brown eyes, Cassius has since become fair from being another face in the crowd. Although not described as handsome nor ugly, Cassius's rather plain face sports a long, blue mohawk. His original brown coloured hair can still be seen in his small goatee and stubble on his face. Cassius's has a mesomorphic build, with broad shoulders and a fairly chiseled chest. Cassius tries to keep fit and retain his athletic shape back from back in his days working in security. His chest, back, arms and the left side of his face are all covered in a variety of tattoos which were built over time, each one has a meaning and story behind them. History '''Early Years Born on a rainy day on Hypnos in the back alleys of the moon, Cassius's first sight of the world was a cold, dark, wet one which would remain that way for much of his early life. Born into a family with no money, his mother gave birth to him on the streets, passing away in the process. Leaving him and his 8 year old brother Arden to wonder the world alone. Cassius was brought up by his older brother, Arden. Arden also gave Cassius his name, supposedly naming him after a famous boxer which he read about in an old newspaper. The two brothers initially grew up as orphans on the streets begging and pickpocketing, barely surviving on what food and water they could gather for themselves. Often Arden would go without food some days, just so Cassius could go to sleep on a full stomach. They lived this way as street urchins for the first 9 years of Cassius's lives, they didn't have much but they had each other. Getting Involved With Helios After 9 years of living on the streets and barely getting by, Arden finally realized they could live like this no longer. Pickpocketing and thieving had become a much harder task with a larger police force now patrolling the streets of Hypnos to eradicate the serious burglary epidemic which had struck the moon. Arden had eventually found some work, now a 17 year old, he found someone who needed some work done quietly. The job was simple, to go create a gas leak at a specified office building. The job went without a hitch, Arden created the gas leak without being detected and a few minutes later the building was in flames with Arden out safely. The group which had hired him revealed themselves to be the Helios Corporation and offered Arden to give Cassius a full-time education as well as a potential job at the end of it, in return Arden had to do Helios's dirty work. Arden accpeted. Cassius in the Academy Shortly after taking the deal with Helios, Cassius was moved to Hestia were he began his formal education and training. Arden used to visit him regularly but most of the time he was away doing some job for Helios. Over time the visits became less and less often, Arden would come back with a new scar or mark. Looking more tired and worn out compared to the last time. Cassius wanted to help Arden but he wouldn't open up. Eventually, the visits stopped by the time Cassius hit 15. Cassius was put into a naval academy for the wealthy, he excelled at his studies and was studious. His only goal was to make his brother proud. However, for a good part of academy life, he was bullied. The academy was filled with the stupidly rich meanwhile Cassius found himself coming from common blood. During his time at the academy, he came to despise the rich. However, during this period of misery, he met Camila Malik. Another student studying in the same year as him originating from the wealthy Malik family who ran a variety of textiles manufactories across the moons of Olympus. She too was studying at the same Academy, her dream was to become a pilot with the navy. Cassius initially brushed Camila off as arrogant, however, over time she grew on him and became good friends, shifting his opinions on the rich and wealthy. Working with Helios Both Cassius and Camila graduated from the academy with flying colours, as promised by Helios, Cassiuslanded a job in security. Meanwhile, Camila successfully joined the navy as an Able Rate. By now, Arden's lack of visits had become very obvious to Cassius, however, no one is Helios would give Cassius a clear answer. Cassius decided the only way he could find out would be from the inside. At the same time, Cassius's and Camila's friendship had blossomed into a romance. Camila remained located at the naval base as Hestia while Cassius ran security for Helios at their Hestia head offices. However, their relationship ended abruptly four years after they graduated when Camila's ship malfunctioned during a training exercise, killing her in the process. Cassius fell into a deep depression, during the four years he had found little on Arden and now with Camila dead, he lost all hope. For the next 15 years, Cassius rose up the ranks of Helios's security branch eventually becoming head. Over this time he lost his former self, becoming a darker, more ruthless and emotionless person. It was during this period where Cassius began slowly creating his collection of tattoos. Leaving Helios and Founding Apocryphon After Cassius rose to the head of security branch of Helios, Cassius became head of some of the dirty work for the corporation. During one of the missions, Cassius held direct control over the operation. The mission was simple, a team of three were to head in and eliminate a local politician and frame it to be a local gang act of violence. The attack was to take place at the politician's home. Spending much of the previous night drunk, Cassius hadn't done his research and was sending his men in blind. It was to be his first and fatal mistake during his work at Helios. His men moved into the house silently and within a flash had sprayed down the politician in his home. However, in this flash, Cassius watched helplessly as the men mowed down the politician's wife and daughter in the crossfire. Cassius had no idea they'd be there. He watched as the fear and pain took over the young girl's face as she was pierced by a barrage of bullets. The worst part of it all was the girl had a scarily similar resemblance to Camila. A huge wave of emotions and memories flooded back to Cassius as he spent the night after pondering what he had become and what Camila would have thought of him. Shortly after that he quit the job and left Hestia, he took whatever money he had and ran to Bacchus before Helios could realize. There he realized he needed to find a new job, one where Helios wouldn't suspect like a mercenary. As a result, he took all the money he had and bought and opened a bar. A bar he named Apocryphon. Recent Events